The Gundam Gang Goes Bowling!!
by Hope129
Summary: Well umm the GW group goes bowling, what else can I say? Very funny, and stupid. If you like Relena i suggest you don't read this. ^_^


THE GUNDAM GANG GOES BOWLING!  
  
  
Disclaimers: I, sadly, do not own gundam wing. If I did I wouldn't be writing this right now. So please don't sue all i have is this crappy computer and Lays potatoe chips.  
  
  
OKay I though of this while I was bowling at my own bowling tournament, so it is probably a little screwed up. ^_^  
  
  
  
In the Winner mansion living room.  
  
Duo: I'm bored!  
Wufei: *gasps* Oh my god! Duo Maxwell, shinigami, the talkative one, is bored? I though I'd never see the day!  
Duo: Shuddap  
Quatre: well what do you suggest we do?  
Everyone thinks.  
Duo: I know let's go bowling!  
Relena and Dorothy: yeah!  
Wufei: no.  
Duo: aww come on it'll be fun!  
Wufei: that's what you said the last time and we all ended up in jail!  
Duo: well that was different.  
After many minutes of arguing Duo finally convinces everyone to go.  
  
At the Bowling Alley.  
  
Duo: two lanes please  
Lady behind counter: *chewing gum* OKay lanes 5 and 6 are yours  
Duo: thanks!  
Duo then skips off joining everyone else in the group.  
Duo: okay we have lanes 5 and 6 ya'll  
Relena: goody!  
Relena then runs down to the lanes and suddenly runs into a pole.  
Relena: *rubbing head* where did that come from?  
Mysterious voice: *snicker snicker* Bwahahahahahahahahahah!  
Quatre: okaaaaayyyyyy  
About fifteen minutes later they ahd all gotten their shoes and balls, and had finished putting in the names.  
Heero was up first. He's on the approach, swings, and throws the twenty pound ball down the lane at thirty miles per hour (quite impossible, I think) which makes the bowling ball break in two pieces and making bowling pin pieces fly all over the place.  
Random person: Ahhh! We're all gonna die! *runs out of alley*  
Everyone sweat drops.  
Duo: what was his problem?  
Quatre: *shrugs*  
In the meantime Wufei is at the snack bar.  
  
Wufei: Damnit! I said I want nachos with out any cheese, Onna!  
Guy behind counter: B..but sir, you can't have nachos with out chee...  
Wufei: I said, gimme the damn nachos!  
The guy behind the counter then hands Wufei a plate full of nacho tortilla chips.  
Wufei: *grabbing plate* THANK YOU! *stomps off*  
  
It was now Relena's turn up to bowl, on the new set of lanes they had just gotten.  
Relena: I don't know how to do this  
Dorothy: You can do it Relena-sama I know you can!  
Relena: but i can't!  
Wufei: *eating chips* Oh jush trow da frekin ball onnah!  
Relena: fine!  
Relena stomps up to the foul line, swings her arm and then, gets thrown down the lane because she forgot to take her fingers out of the ball.  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CCCCCCCCCCCCRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Dorothy: *clasps hands* Oh Relena, you got a strike!  
Relena: *pins in her mouth and eyes swirly* Really? *falls unconcious*  
And so again the whole gang had to change to another pair of lanes.  
It was now Quatre's turn.  
Walks up to the foul line, swings his arm, and gets one pin.  
Qautre: Ooh! I got a pin!  
Everyone else: *sweatdrops*  
It is now Quatre's second turn.  
He goes up to the foul line swings, and gets another pin.  
Quatre: *jumping up and down* Yay! I got two pins!  
Duo: Oh my gawd *whispers to Trowa* what's he on?  
Trowa: *shrugs*  
  
By the time everyone had one full turn to bowl they had went through about half of the lanes in the Bowling Alley.  
The second time around they had caused more havoc than before and were eventually thrown out by the manager.  
Manager: Get out and stay out! *slaps door*  
Duo: What's his problem?  
QUatre: *shrugs*  
Wufei: *waving nacho chip* I will get revenge!   
Suddenly Wufei come through wiuth Natakua and squishes the bowlign alley.  
Wufei: Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *coughs* Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahha!!!!!!!  
The rest of them then leave and suddenly Relena gets slapped in the head by a flying squirrel. The squirrel then gets caught in her hair.  
Relena: AHHHHHHH!!!!!!1 GET IT OFF OF ME!!!!! GET IT OFF!!!!!!!!  
In the process Relena runs into a poll and falls unconcious, agian.  
  
  
SO how was it? Yeah i know it was really stupid. But R&R, flames are excepted! Even though I'll just laugh at you, but anyways... REVIEW!!!!  



End file.
